We Shouldn't Be Here
by The.Missus.Malfoy
Summary: Rated M for suggestiveness, and -possible- graphicness later, to be safe.  Drarry. Enjoy. :


**_(A/N: I may or may not finish this. xD But, happy April Fool's day. If I get enough reviews, I'll think about adding on. I wrote this because I was bored and wanted to do something new for a change.)_**

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered nervously as pale, slender fingers caressed the length of his arm. Goosebumps followed the touch. He felt, vulnerable; it was a feeling that the man did not like at all. He was strong, or so he wanted to believe. But, at the same time, this vulnerable feeling made him _excited._

He rolled onto his back and stared at the thin lips that formed the words, "I'm exploring." Harry could not help but smile as his eyes drifted from those beautiful lips to the other man's gray eyes. Somewhere along the way, the coldness in those eyes had given way to warmth. How they had ended up in this serene room together, neither man could really remember. Why they felt the way that they did was a mystery as well.

Harry reached up to cup the pale cheek in his palm, but the "explorer" was busy. Fingers moved from the raven-haired man's arms to the buttons on his shirt. He slowly unbuttoned each button, kissing each new inch of exposed flesh. Harry's green eyes slid shut and he let out a soft breath of air. "Like that, do you, Potter?"

Harry's mouth twisted into a playful grin as he opened his eyes to gaze down his chest at the blond who was smirking at him. "Yes, I do actually, _Malfoy._" Draco's smirk broadened before he moved up a little and bit down on the Gryffindor's collarbone. Instead of undoing the last few buttons, the Slytherin merely ripped Harry's shirt open the rest of the way.

Harry gave the blond a look of slight dismay, but he could not deny the fact that he liked to be dominated. Draco kissed down the raven's chest, biting here and there. The Gryffindor responded with soft groans of approval; his fingers slid through the silky, blond locks of the Slytherin's hair. "We shouldn't be doing this," he muttered softly.

"Oh?" Draco said, lifting his face slightly. Harry could hear the smirk in his voice. "Would you like me to stop, then?"

Harry's eyes shot open yet again, this time in a glare. He gripped the blonde's hair tightly, "Don't stop." Draco laughed and bit the denim waistband of Harry's jeans.

"I love your muggle clothes, Potter, but they look much better on the floor." He ripped Harry's jeans open and yanked them off the Gryffindor.

"How am I supposed to get back to the common room inconspicuously if my buttons won't button?" Harry pushed himself back on the bed slightly, not to get away from the Slytherin, but to lean back on the pillows for comfort. Draco crawled towards the raven, settling himself between the man's legs.

"Complain to me when you have to make it all the way down to the dungeons, smelling like sex." The blond kissed Harry hard, biting his lip and tugging at it with his teeth; his hands were making their teasing way up the Gryffindor's legs.

"And who said we're going to have sex?"

Draco smirked, moving so his lips were very near to Harry's ear, and whispered, "You did, when you told me not to stop." The blond moved his mouth just slightly lower and bit Harry's neck, sucking on it hungrily.

"I swear…. If you leave a bruise…. I'll…." Harry gasped between moans.

"You'll what?" Draco cooed, with a hinted challenge. The blonde's palm slid against Harry's inner thigh, and then his groin, as he smirked against the Gryffindor's neck. When the raven did not answer after a few moments, Draco slid his fingers in between the waistband of Harry's briefs and his skin, earning a loud gasp from Harry.

The man stared at the other man, who he now considered to be his lover, and ran his finger's through Draco's hair some more. "You are being bloody evil, you know that, Malfoy?"

"Yes, I know." The blond set his palms gently on Harry's hips, holding them as he leaned back and tilted his head. "Are you going to do anything about it?"

The Gryffindor's eyes drifted down the Slytherin's bare chest. He reached up and ran his fingers down the sculpted muscles. "Maybe." He smiled lightly and leaned in to kiss Draco, raking his nails down the blonde's chest as he sucked on his lower lip.

They were still attached at the mouth when the door creaked open carefully. Neither man would have noticed the intruder if there had not been a shout of, "Bloody hell!"


End file.
